All mixed up
by Saddarkness101
Summary: Daisuke 16th birthday. he has a party and everything begins to happen when they begin to play a certain game. SatoshiXKrad KradXDaisuke SatoshiXDaisuke
1. The party

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel

**I would like all honest opinions and criticism. **

**This story is boy on boy so if you have a problem with it, then please do not read this.**

**Btw the words in the parenthesis ( ) means either Dark or Krad is talking.**

* * *

"Oh Daisuke, you are gonna have so much fun tonight. Your little party is gonna be great!" Emiko was so happy. She was glad Daisuke was having this birthday party for he had just turned 16. Daisuke on the other hand was nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

(**Oh everything is going to be fine. Don't worry Dai.**) Dark said with pure honesty.

"I just don't want things to be messed up," Daisuke responded nervously.

An hour passed and the guests had arrived: Risa, Riku, Saehara, and Satoshi. They came in with gifts. Then, they began to play games and eat. It soon came time for Daisuke to make a wish on the cake. "Let's sing happy birthday everyone," Emiko said. The song started and after a minute it was finished and everyone was waiting for Daisuke to blow out the candles.

Saehara was becoming impatient. "Come on Niwa, your taking forever. Just make a wish already.

Daisuke closed his eyes and made his wish. _I want something special to happen between me and someone special to me._

He blew out the candles and then they cut the cake, ate ice cream with it, and then went up to Daisuke's room.

Saehara began to get bored. "Hey people I have an idea. Let's play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'."

The Harada sisters agreed. Satoshi was nervous. Even though he didn't show it, he was very nervous. It was all because he had a crush on his only true friend, Daisuke. Daisuke was nervous too because he really didn't want to play.

"Alright, lets play." Saehara reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic bottle and set it on the ground, he spun it and it landed on Risa. "I'll show you there is nothing to it." He went over to her they both went into the closet. They came back out seven minutes later and Risa has a disgusted look on her face. Everyone else decided they might as well play. It came to Daisuke's turn and the bottle landed on Satoshi.

"Umm…"

"Ha! You got to do it man. It's the rules!" Saehara coaxed, he was going to get a kick out of this.

"But Hiwatari is a boy…" Daisuke was blushing red.

"Come on Niwa! Just do it!" Risa pressured. The boy sighed. It seemed that there was no way he could get out of this. Satoshi's heart was racing in his chest. He wondered if this was actually happening. This was gonna be his first kiss from a guy. He had been kissed by a girl plenty of times but he had never kissed a guy. They both entered the closet.

They looked at each other wondering if they really wanted to do this. "Let's just get this over with fast." Satoshi heart was racing a mile a second. This was really happening to him. Daisuke leaned in with his eyes closed to kiss Satoshi when all of a sudden Krad began to take over Satoshi's body. He finally gained complete control just before their lips touched and before they knew it, Daisuke and Krad had kissed. Their lips had touched. Krad was so confused. He had just been kissed by the one he was just about to kill.

Daisuke felt weird kissing who he thought was Satoshi. He had never done this before and he never thought he wanted to until just then when he got a bulge in his pants. He then got the urge to go farther. Though he didn't know what he was doing, he seemed to be guided. Daisuke put his tongue out; waiting for the one he was kissing to open his mouth. Indeed Krad did and Daisuke explored Krad's mouth.

(**What the hell Krad! You know I've wanted this**.) Satoshi was angry. Krad had stolen the kiss he had longed for.

When Krad got ready to explore Daisuke's mouth, Daisuke broke the kiss. His eyes grew in terror. He realized that he had been kissing Krad. He felt a little sick.

(**Dai transform into me now) **Dark was ready to fight Krad.

"It's okay Dai. I'm leaving now. Hmph. Goodbye for now, my precious angel." And with that Krad allowed Satoshi his control and he was his normal self. Satoshi mind was racing. _How could Krad do this to me? He knows I like little Niwa? Why? Everything's ruined. _Satoshi knew that the one little kiss had caused Krad to develop feelings for Daisuke.

Daisuke on the other hand, was shocked. His first kiss was with a guy. And the guy was Krad and not Satoshi. _Oh my god. I can't believe it was a guy that made my first kiss. It was good but still. I like girls don't I?_

* * *

I had to end it there for everyone to want to read what happens next. I should have the next chapter in a couple of days.

Submit your comments. And remember be honest and don't be too harsh. Thanks.


	2. Alone time

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel

**This is the second part of this. Enjoy and remember good criticism nothing extreme or harsh. Thanks.**

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi came out of the closet and sat down. They were both quiet. "So….how was it?" Saehara began to snicker. Daisuke was a bout to say something until Satoshi spoke up. "We didn't even do anything. We just talked. That's it." They left it at that. Satoshi had told half the truth. It was true that hadn't done anything, it was Krad that had done something. But they didn't talk. 

They continued the game and it was Riku's turn. She had spun the bottle and it stopped on Daisuke. Satoshi was upset. Now Riku was gonna kiss Daisuke. He hadn't even done it yet. Daisuke got up and went with Riku to the closet. They quickly rushed into the kiss. Riku forcefully pressed her lips against Daisuke's. Daisuke opened up his mouth and immediately Riku pushed her tongue in. Daisuke gagged. He pushed her back. "What's wrong Niwa? Don't you want to kiss me? I mean you do like me don't you?" Daisuke was unsure. "Yes I do like you Ms. Harada. But we should wait before we kiss." Riku lighted up. "So would you want to go with me?" He hesitated. "Yes I will."

They sat there the next five minutes and then it was times up. They came out and sat back down. Riku couldn't hold in the news. "Niwa and I are going together." Satoshi nearly fainted. "I'm tired. Niwa where are we sleeping?" Daisuke got up and showed Saehara, Riku, and Risa to the guest room. "Satoshi, if you like you can sleep in my room on the bottom bunk." Satoshi cheered up a little. He was glad he had asked him. Riku was starting to get upset. She wanted to sleep in the same room that her new boyfriend was. They went into the guest room and went to sleep.

Daisuke went back to his room and got ready to change into his pajamas. Satoshi had been in the bathroom changing and as he came out he saw Daisuke taking off his shirt and pants. "Do you always undress when there's someone watching?" Daisuke stumbled from hearing Satoshi talk. He tripped on his pants and as he went down he thought it would hurt but to his surprise he felt Satoshi catch him. "Thanks Hiwatari." He got up and successfully took off his pants to put on a pair of pajama pants. "I told Dai, call me by my first name." The two teens sat on the floor. "Hey Dai, what do think about me?" Daisuke wasn't sure what he meant. "Umm…. I think you're a cool guy Satoshi. Why do you ask?" Satoshi grinned. "Well…."Satoshi wasn't sure that he wanted to tell him how he really felt. "How close are we in our friendship?" Daisuke was concerned. He wanted to know why he was asking these questions. Maybe there was something he wanted to say. "We are very close best friends. Is something bothering you? Just say what you need, you know you can tell me anything." Satoshi hesitated for a second. He knew if he said what he wanted, there would be no turning back.

"Well… Daisuke for the past two years we have gone through a lot and….. I like you." Daisuke was confused. "I like you too Satoshi but…" "No Dai, I LIKE YOU." "I know I like you too Satoshi." Satoshi was a little irritated because he could see that Daisuke wasn't getting it. So he leaned over and kissed Daisuke. It was a passionate kiss. He pressed his tongue gently against Daisuke's mouth. He opened it and allowed Satoshi's tongue to roam around. When he realized that he was kissing back. It was too late. He didn't want to stop. Both tongues began to wrestle with each other and then it was Dai's turn to explore Satoshi's mouth. The bulge in Daisuke's pants came back and he wanted to let it free so bad. Satoshi also had gotten a bulge but he didn't care because this was too good for him. He gently pushed Daisuke to lie on the floor and he got on top. He broke the kiss and began to lick the smaller boy down the middle of his chest. Daisuke shuddered. I felt so good yet it was so wrong.

They continued to kissing and Daisuke thought it was his turn to be on top. He pulled the taller boy's shirt off and saw that he had some muscular structure to him. Dai was very frustrated with his bulge and thought it was time to release it. He pulled down his pajama pants and his boxers and put them to the side. He pulled down Satoshi's and they threw them on the bottom bunk. They began to make friction with their hips, grinding one against the other. Soon, their hips began to move in unison. Satoshi rolled back to being on top and began sucking on Dai's left nipple. "Ahh…m…m…m…more" Satoshi happily did as he was told and began to do both. Then, he began to move down the smaller boy's body until he got to his member. He grabbed it and began to gently glide up and down. Daisuke felt like he was going to burst. He was enjoying all of this.

"Ohh… S….S…a…toshi…" Satoshi was having fun. He never would have expected that they would go this far. He just was going to kiss him to make him understand. But he didn't want to stop. He began to lick Dai's member. After licking the length and the head, he started sucking on the whole thing. "S…a…tosh…i…ahhh…it…feels…good." He was glad that he was pleasuring his crush especially since he couldn't kiss him when they were in the closet. He sucked on it harder and harder until Dai knew his climax was approaching.

Satoshi then stopped. "Please dont tease me Satoshi" Satoshi smirked and then continued to suck on Dai's member until finally he came. Satoshi swallowed the warm cum. They laid on the floor panting. Daisuke had now came back to relaity. he had just realized that he had been doing things, bad things with Satoshi. But he liked it. He was so confused. He sat up and put back on his boxers and pants.

(Daisuke what just happened? Did you and Satoshi do stuff? And YOU liked it? I told you that you liked him.) Dark was basically gloating at what he knew was true.

"What do you mean I like him? I ... I don't like him. What are you saying?" Daisuke was defending himself but he wasn't really convincing anyone, Dark nor himself.

(Dai, jus admit it. You forget you know I know your thoughts. So theres no hiding anything. You like Satoshi. And you like my other half, Krad. I can't believe this. Your just a big slut aren't you? You let Satoshi feel all up on you and put his mouth on your...) He was interupted.

"Dark!" Dai was getting upset.

(AND you let Krad put his lips on you. What are going to do?")

"Ok. I may have a little crush on Hiwatari. And i may like Krad just a little, but im no slut! You.. you.. big perv!" Daisuke had gotten fed up from Dark's taunts.

(Ouch Dai, that hurt.)

"Well you started it."

" Hey Daisuke you okay?" Satoshi was worried. " Yup I'm fine. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Satoshi leaned forward and kissed Daisuke as a goodnight kiss and Daisuke got into bed.

(Well now I guess you and I will be ahving a little bit of a competition now won't we? You and I are after the same. We both want little Dai. I wonder who shall win.) Krad was amused that Satoshi had even tried to do anything to the smaller teen. Now he was ready to feud with Satoshi to the fullest to get what he wanted. He was confident that he was going to win and that Satoshi didn't have a chance.

"Well if we have to, we shall. And I am very sure that he wants me, not you. You aren't real. You don't even have your own body. That's why your here with me. I shall win and once I do, you will finally be out of my life." Satoshi was ready for any tricks Krad had up his sleeve.

(We shall see young one. Believe it or not, I will have my own body sooner than you think. There are two emblems that will definelty give me and our own bodies. And I'm sure he will want that seeing how little Dai will be getting a lot of action. These emblems- The Darkened Angel Emblem and the Light Demon Emblem- they are the key to us being totally seperate. One of them just needs to be located to seperate us. I have the other hidden."

* * *

The third part will be up soon. This is sorta short i know. But i needed to make the second part. More chapters are to come. 


	3. The morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel **

Well sorry for the delay everyone. I have been dealing with a lot of problems including with my email account. But anyway Chapter 3 is finally up, enjoy.

Btw if you like these I have another story in the Dead or Alive section. Look it up. And I will also be having a Kingdom Hearts Story getting posted sometime so check every now and then for those two.

* * *

The next morning Satoshi was up, first thinking of a plan to get rid of Krad once and for all, but he had nothing. He really wanted to get rid of him but he had no ways of doing it. He was really going to have to battle Krad for Daisuke. He stopped thinking about Krad for a minute to think about what he was going to do with Daisuke and what they had done just last night. He wondered what Daisuke was thinking last night. He never would have done it. He must have not been thinking. 

Daisuke woke up slowly and saw that Satoshi was sitting next to the window, staring blankly at the trees and grass. "You're finally up, little one." Satoshi joked. Daisuke got up from his bed and sat next to Satoshi. "So why are you up so early? It's six in the morning." Satoshi went and sat on the bottom bunk thinking. He wanted to ask Dai some questions about them and what had yesterday night. "Dai, listen. We should talk. I wanna know what made you do what you did yesterday? I mean you could've stopped, pushed me off or something. But you continued. Why?" Daisuke looked at the floor.

"Well……I was having fun. I really enjoyed it. I mean of course it was weird but it felt right. I guess that makes me gay. Doesn't it?" Daisuke sounded very nervous. He looked back down at the floor. Satoshi had never expected that outcome though. He thought all this time that Daisuke was so straight that he could never go gay, but he completely proven wrong. "I guess that would make you gay."

"So…Satoshi you really are….?" Satoshi nodded. Daisuke saw the first smile on Satoshi's face ever. It was like a smile mixed in with a blush. He was kind of glad that he was and Satoshi was the first person to know. "So… you wouldn't mind…umm… going farther next time?" Satoshi now had nervousness in his voice which was very rare for him to have. "Sure! That will be interesting. It'll be my first time though." "Don't worry I will make sure that I take things a little slow." Daisuke blushed a little and then smiled.

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke and kissed him. Daisuke kissed back and they inserted their tongues in each other's mouth. It felt so good to Satoshi that he began to slide his fingers up and down Dai's small chest. Daisuke moaned a little and broke the kiss gasping for air. Satoshi thought something was wrong.

"Let's go farther right now." After Daisuke said that he grabbed Satoshi pulled him to the floor and got on top. Satoshi had never seen this side of Daisuke, but it was a side that he could get used to. The red-headed boy began to take off all the bluenette boy's clothing and he even took off his own. He started kissing Satoshi up and down his body, giving Satoshi small shivers up his spine. Then, the red-head began sucking on the other boy's neck. Satoshi moaned a little and felt he had to do something so he grabbed Dai's hips and began to move in a certain rhythm to cause friction between the two. Dai stopped sucking on the neck and went down to the navel. He put his tongue in Satoshi's navel and sucked on it afterwards. "M…or…more," Satoshi demanded while panting. So, Dai moved down to Satoshi's erection and began to lick the head. Satoshi let out a big moan. Dai stopped for a second thinking about the other guests and if anybody heard it, but he remembered his room was sound-proof. So he continued, licking and sucking on the sides of the erection. Dai was having fun, he really liked doing this. He wrapped his mouth over the giant erection and slowly sucked on it. Satoshi was for once happy inside. He wanted this to last forever. Dai continued for seven minutes and then started to deep throat it. He got all of it to fit and then started to suck more and Satoshi's climax came. He moaned and the white liquid slid down Dai's throat. He took the dick out of his mouth and went back to kissing the bluenette.

"Now it's my turn." They flipped positions and now Satoshi was ready to take charge. He began kissing the smaller boy's body. "I want you…All of you…" Daisuke was eager to have all of Satoshi. "Well I wanna do something for you to have all of me. But there will be pain." "Just do it." With that, he started. He grabbed both Dai's legs, spread them apart, and lubed up his dick.

Dai felt the head penetrating his entrance and it was causing pain, but he didn't want him to stop. Satoshi took it slow, going in then pulling out. Then, he went in deeper. Dai gasped in pain. "Do you want to stop?" Daisuke shook his head. So Satoshi pushed in deeper. He took a break every now and then so Daisuke could get used to the dick being in his ass. He moved around a little to find the smaller boy's spot. He moved to the left and Daisuke moaned signaling to Satoshi that he had found it. He pushed in the rest of the way and Daisuke grabbed the bottom of the bed. He was hurting so much, but after a couple of minutes he was finding it pleasurable. It felt so good-for both of them, having the taller boy's dick in the warm place.

Satoshi started to pound the smaller teen's ass slow at first, but quickly picked up the pace as they both began to sweat nonstop. Daisuke panted and gasped for air after every five or six thrusts given to him. While fucking his ass, Satoshi kissed Dai and then nibbled on his collar bone. He then grabbed Daisuke's erection and began jerking it up and down. Satoshi's climax had come to an end after fifteen minutes. Daisuke moaned loudly. Satoshi came and the white substance slid out little by little by little very slowly. Then, he stopped jacking Dai off and began to suck on him, to return the favor of pleasuring. He sucked slowly, then faster, and then slow again, and then fast. Daisuke moaned and gasped for air. After ten minutes, his climax ended, too. The white liquid went into Satoshi's mouth and he swallowed it all, wanting just a little more.

Satoshi lie on top of Daisuke and fell asleep. Daisuke started thinking about if he wanted to ask Satoshi out. But he was shy and that would make a difficult task. Afterwards he thought about what the taller teen may have been dreaming about. He felt so confused about everything though. He wondered what would have happened if they didn't play that game. He then realized that he forgot about what happened between him and Krad. For they had kissed and he didn't know what Krad was going to do now. Was he still trying to kill him? Only time would tell though, so he made up his mind that he would stay on his guard always, that way he could be ready for any surprises.

He gently tapped Satoshi to wake him up so he could put his clothes on so they wouldn't get caught. He did and got back in the bed to lie down. Meanwhile Daisuke went to go take a shower, for he didn't want his mom to suspect anything. Before he got out the door, Dai heard Satoshi say 'I love you'. He responded back and closed the door. He successfully got to the bathroom without seeming to wake anyone up and closed the door. He turned on the bath water and let it fill up. Once full, he got in careful not to let the water spill out and lied in the warm water.

He started to wash up after soaking in the water for twenty minutes. He was using some Axe Phoenix shower gel. It was his favorite kind of Axe. He stood up and washed his legs. Riku woke up. She smelled the fragrance of the shower gel and went to see who it was. She walked down to the bathroom and cracked the door to take a peek of who it was. She saw that it was her boyfriend.

* * *

Well I will definetly post Chap. 4 within a week. Comment! 


End file.
